The Heart of Neverland
by Aria Elessar
Summary: Sequel Stars of Time. Wendy is with him on the island, but Peter's worst fear has become reality. If he doesn't do something, no longer will he be the protector of the island. It will be another...
1. Last Embrace

A/N: And here is what you've waited for: The sequel to Stars of Time! It's not very long, but I hope you all enjoy this, as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: I really, REALLY wish I was the genius who invented Peter Pan, but I didn't.

Heart of Neverland

Chapter 1: Last Embrace

The corners of my mouth twitched upward at the sight of Nana saying good-bye. My wife was just getting used to being back home once again, and now she had to leave for Neverland. I couldn't stay here, Neverland needed me, to stay alive. So Wendy was coming back with me as my wife. Nana's ears were droopy, and her soft brown eyes were sad to see her friend and former charge leave. Her paws dragged in misery, because before Wendy had left with me for the second time, they had been as close of friends as a loving dog and young woman could be. Mrs. Darling hugged her daughter for the third time with eyes glistening. Mr. Darling embraced her gruffly, but turned away quickly when tears began to brim in his eyes too. John and Michael were much more cheerful. They sprang together for one group hug with Wendy, then jumped on me.

"Good-bye Peter! Come back soon!"

"Don't have too much fun without us!"

"And, oh, take care of Wendy."

"Don't worry about her, boys. I'll take care of that. Good-bye!" I hugged them one last time, then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Darling. I shook Mr. Darlings hand firmly and whispered steadily, "I'll do my best to do everything you would do for her and more. Good-bye sir."

"I'm sure you will," he replied, "Good-bye Peter." Mrs. Darling, since the moment I had set foot in their house, had been the most gentle, caring, and woman who had ever been like a mother to me. I was truly sorry to leave her. At last, I brought myself to step away from her embrace. I smiled and then went to the group of Darling boys. Each of them stared sadly. It would be a very long time before I saw them.

"Well, good-bye. Curly, Nibs, Slightly, Tootles, and Twins- Pockets and Thud. And Rolly." I hugged each of them in turn, and Rolly extra long. "Have courage," I whispered to him. He was the most recent of the Darling adoptees. My face could feel oncoming tears, so I quickly hugged Aunt Millicent and walked out the window before those tears arrived. I sat on the roof to wait for Wendy. She came out, smiled, and took my hand.

"I'm going to miss them," I said.

"We'll see them again," Wendy murmured in my ear. She rested her forehead on mine and whispered, "Come away. Come away with me to Neverland!" Grinning at the familiar provocation, I stood on the roof and puled Wendy gently into the air.

"The stars are calling you, Wendy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both heard Nana barking at the same time. I looked to Peter to see what he was thinking. He looked doubtful. Just as I looked away, he dropped back down into the house. I waited while listening to a hurried conversation and a rush of footsteps towards the window. After a few moments, Peter emerged with another suitcase and a leash in his hand. I cried out when I saw Nana following him, flying! My Nana was coming with us!

Peter grinned again. Peter raised an eyebrow amusedly and zigzagged towards the newly bright second star to the right. I flew straight after him, coming alongside Nana and petting her behind the ears. The Neverland star made me smile at it's brightness, my old friend and companion at night. Stars around us swirled as we flew through the sky. Each was a familiar face that kept watch over us on our travels. I saw the first rays of light touch the horizon of the Earth's form.

"Here we go!" I held all the more tightly to Nana inbetween us, and Peter's arm slid around her tightly. We rocketed forward, breaking through to Neverland. Nana whined at the sensation. Sighing happily, the reflection in the water of the stars gave way to morning sun, and the ice gave way to warm water. Snow melted and flowers opened on the spot, and animals shook themselves sleepily.

_It reminds me of me. Peter warms the island, and me alike. _My foot trailed in the water, but it was cold. I jerked my foot back out, and frowned.

_Maybe it just hasn't warmed up yet. _I pushed it to the back of my mind.

Peter was grinning again. My mouth curved into a smile as well. We were technically on our honeymoon. No one would be disturbing us for quite sometime. Peter's eyes were glinting mischievously. I knew that look. Each of us landed in turn in front of the hollowed tree we had selected for spending our week of relaxation. The fairies had prepared the inside for us in our absence. Peter held his arms out in a, "you first" gesture. Cautiously, I stepped into the house and looked back at him suspiciously. Nana sniffed the tree and lay down just outside it.

The inside of the tree was magnificent. It was lit with long candles, a down filled blanket on the bed, fur carpets, and a bell on the wall for a servant. I felt an excited squeak well up in my throat. This was going to be the perfect honeymoon. I began to hum...


	2. Breathe

A/N: School's out! School's out! And most of my vacations are over. Updation will come sooner from now on! Promise!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except, Pyro, Aquius, yada, yada, yada.

This chapter is dedicated to Gerrylover15. You are my first reviewer for this story and one of my oldest reviewers so, thank you!

Chapter 2: Breathe

Peter's mischievous look told me something was about to happen. Silly as it seemed, I was a little nervous. I tried to concentrate on unpacking, but that only lasted a moment. Funnily enough, I came upon a... less than modest nightgown. Why was that near the top? My memory recalled putting it on the bottom so Aunt Millicent wouldn't come across it, or mother, for that mater. My fingertips became slick with nervous sweat. I would never be able to tell anyone why, either.

Peter popped up from behind me, very abruptly, and I yelped in surprise. He grinned cockily and helped me unpack the remainder of my things, not all of them, because we'd be moving back to the Home in a week or so. I made small talk, but Peter responded with fewly worded answers.

"Where's Nana?"

"With the fairies."

"Why not the Indians?"

"Have you ever had an encounter with one of their dogs?"

"Oh." More silence that wanted to be filled. Not awkward. Just empty. But all the while, Peter was grinning his head off, or suppressing a grin. It was almost infuriating.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Calmly, he replied,

"Reasons."

"Like?"

"Reasons," he answered matter-of-factly. I growled in frustration. Peter glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. Then he smoothly walked toward our stores for the week, and began assembling a dinner. I grabbed a couple of candles, but Peter was still grinning!

"What are you thinking about?" He surveyed the table seriously.

"Do you prefer raspberries or strawberries?"

"Raspberries," I fumed. My insides were pretending they could fly, and Peter spoke of strawberries! We continued putting a charming meal on the table, and he started a fire in the stone hearth. The smoke would come out of a large mushroom outside. He was still grinning. At his food. As if the greenery on his plate couldn't delight him more. We finished eating. He was still grinning. I could not take it!

"WHY THE BLOODY DAGGERS ARE YOU SMIRKING LIKE THAT?" I shouted. Peter looked at me with sarcastic surprise.

"You don't know?"

"NO!"

"Why, it's right after our wedding!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"We're married."

"I KNOW THAT!"

"We can do anything we like," Peter said huskily.

"I KNOW TH-" Now I knew why he was grinning. By the time I had finished thinking all that, Peter was about a centimeter in front of me and closing. Fast.

In an instant, his hands were on my waist, Peters breath was warm and heavy on my neck. I reacted quickly, entwining my fingers in his hair, holding myself as close to him as I possibly could. His lips caressed my skin. It was more than I could stand. Peter's hands found the bindings of my gown easily. The strap over his shoulder holding the dagger was soon on the ground. He brushed the base of my neck with his lips. All hands were busy. The shoulders of my dress slipped off, and Peters hands pushed them down entirely. I kicked it out of the way when it hit the floor. Peter did have cloth underneath his leaves, in the form of short-pants. The thin shift separating my skin from Peter's suddenly was unbearably hot. His hand grazed my thigh nonetheless. Swiftly his fingers ran up to my breast, lingering and moving to the bare small of my back. Even though I had felt Peter's touch so many times, this felt so intimate. I felt a desire for him as never before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My heart was flying, faster and faster. I was sure Wendy could hear it, much less feel it against her breast. Her hair came undone, and tumbled down around her shoulders. My fingers ran trough it, silky and warm. It increased the heat. I caught up Wendy's leg, which she wrapped around my waist. I lifted her, and Wendy wrapped the other around me. Her body became pinned between me and the wall. Each kiss was inflamed with passion. Each point of contact only increased the desire. A fiery trail of kisses burned upon my neck. Wendy slipped off the wall around the corner, falling on the bed, pulling me with her. Before I could react, I came down hard on top of her. She said nothing, but rolled on to my torso and caressed my chest tantalizingly. I moaned,

"Wendy, Wendy, you don't now what you're doing to me..." She smiled against my lips without remorse. But she was exhausted, and so was I. We could only sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the room bathed in moonlight from the window. Wendy was snuggled into my chest, sleeping and smiling softly. I smiled, she was so gorgeous. I pulled her closer and ran my fingers gently over her shoulder. Her lips pressed themselves against the hollow at the base of my neck, then her sparkling azure eyes opened and looked up at me. She stroked my bare back, sending tingles up my spine. My stomach growled loudly.

"Uh... he, he," I laughed awkwardly, "Want to eat?" Wendy laughed and consented. Interestingly, this was a one-room tree. No doors. So Wendy got into her clothes for the day, or night in this case. My eyes followed her every movement. As Wendy pulled out "breakfast" food, I watched her.

"Are you going to get up or not?" she asked. I jolted myself and rose up. After readying myself and splashing water on my face and through my hair, I joined her at the table.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" I asked. Wendy glanced out the window. "Why are you even looking at the weather? You know I'm in an excellent mood."

"When you're married to a star, you never know. One moment he can be happy and placid, and the next, fiery and passionate." I smiled guiltily. We finished and left the hollowed tree. The moon shone through the thick leaves as we walked the path. The beach was white in the starlight. Wendy gasped.

"Peter, look!" I knew what I would see, but I looked anyway and smiled slowly.

The aurora, the northern lights, lit up the sky. I couldn't help it, it reflected what I was feeling. But my eyes feel upon an even more beautiful sight with curls and a honey-flavored mouth. Before I could stop myself, I caught her lips up in mine. Then I scooped her in my arms and spun her around. Wendy laughed as I put her sown.

"Care to dance?" I asked, extending my hand.

"I'd be delighted." Wendy curtseyed and took my hand. Right on cue, music began to play from the trees. The fairies had been very accommodating with their musicians. The stars were bright, the moon shone, the sands sparkled, the aurora danced colorfully. But I had eyes only for the most beautiful creature to breathe.


	3. Amittai Chislon

A/N: Recap: Celestian- first guardian of Neverland, killed by Vaei S'hndui, and first and only elf. Pyro- Tink's husband, Advocate of Light, his true name is Light of Fire, and a shape-shifter. Vaei S'hndui- evil entity who killed Celestian, killed by Peter and Wendy, formerly hid himself as Cub, and last of the earthly N'nzal. N'nzal- literally evil, with power of darkness, constantly in battle with the heavens. Time- star that created Neverland, supposedly dead, and Pyro's master. Please R & R!

This chapter is dedicated to daedal. Thanks for commenting on how you liked the character changes!

Chapter 3: _Amittai Chislon_

The rest of our week passed all too quickly. Each night Peter had something planned. The first night it was dancing, the next swimming, a walk in the forest, a fancy dinner, or some other thing. On the last night, he admitted that there was nothing intended for the night.

"We can stay here," I said. After we ate, there was nothing more to do but pack up the things I'd be taking back to the Home. The night was young yet when I finished, but since all our outings had been late at night so far, I was exhausted.

Putting on my last nightgown, I climbed into bed, yawning. A few minutes later, Peter came in after me. He snuggled close and rested his lips just brushing the back of my neck.

"Peter, tell me something about yourself I don't know yet," I said abruptly.

"Well, you already know a lot more than most people. What kind of something?" he asked.

"Like, why is it your emotions control the weather?"

"I told this story to Pyro a while back before Hook and Vaei S'hndui. When Tink and I flew together for the first time, Neverland didn't exist. We wanted to find a place we could go, to stay and never grow up..." For a moment, I thought an edge of bitterness crept into Peter's tone. "Ha, we failed at that didn't we? I grew up anyway."

"It didn't turn out like you thought it would though, did it?" I asked gently.

"No. No, it didn't," Peter whispered. He kissed me softly. "Anyway it turned out we flew to a star, and found it was a person!"

"Impossible! Stars are made out of gas and flame."

"That's not all a star is. You know I'm a star."

"Yes, but I never really understood that."

"Well, the star's name was Time, and I helped it, talked with it, as it got older."

"It?" "

"While most stars are male or female, Time was beyond gender. He created Neverland, a child's paradise, peaceful yet adventurous. First, Time made it so only the very saddest thoughts could bring me down when I flew. Otherwise, I could fly at will, with or without fairy dust. Then it began to make me a star. Little by very little I was filled with what the inner core of stars are made from. Love, joy, youth. Time was connected to me and Neverland. I didn't grow old in Neverland, and I'm not often scared, sad, or angry. A slight connection was made between me and the stars because of what we are. If one dies, it's because of something extremely unhappy occurring. We thrive together. Because of my connection with them and especially Neverland, what happens to me affects Neverland. Time disappeared, and left it to me to be the guardian of the island."

"How did it die?"

"Remember how Hook was killing stars?"

"Yes."

"The Captain before Hook did the same thing- Black Skull was his name. I think he killed Time."

"So... Neverland in a way, is you."

"In a way."

"Where did you come from?" Peter hesitated.

"It's a little foggy. I think I lived in London. Near Kensington Gardens."

"How old were you?"

"Maybe five or six."

"How did Tinkerbell find you?"

"One night, after I ran away to Kensington Gardens, she found me and saved me from the cold. She and I were instantly inseparable friends. We stayed there for years with the fairies. It was where I learned how to lay the pan-pipes. The first time we ever fought was when other humans came along. She always got jealous of attention I gave them."

"How did you find all the boys?"

"They all fell out of their baby carriages. If they weren't claimed in seven days, the fairies gave them to me. Kensington Garden is the only place left in your world fairies still stay."

"Why did they grow from babies?"

"It's just me that doesn't grow old."

"What about me? Will I grow old in Neverland?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. We might be able to find out."

"Will you keep growing older, now that you're a man?"

"I don't know that either." I was silent for a minute.

"Peter, are you afraid of anything?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wendy's question made me freeze. Was I afraid of anything?

"Yes," I whispered, "I m afraid of three things. It used to be feelings, growing up, and being normal. Now it's..." It was uncomfortable saying what I, the fearless Peter Pan, was afraid of.

"What?" Wendy prompted.

"The first one is being normal. My life is extraordinary, and I love it. The second one is," I began to whisper, "losing you. But that will never happen." My voice rose with determination. "The third one is just stupid, so I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"What!"

"No way. My lips are sealed." Wendy turned around and smiled.

"I think I could get them open." She kissed me deeply, tasting my lips, tempting me. Eventually I allowed her to deepen the kiss,

"I still won't tell you yet," I said when we broke apart.

"Fine, besides losing you, monsieur, I'm afraid my family dying, and whatever comes next when we die. The only other thing is being afraid. If I find something else that scares me. S'hndui gave me something to be afraid of, whatever comes after death. That was when I realized I was afraid of being afraid. So I fear- fear itself." I was silent. Wendy and my own fears were much deeper than skin. She wasn't afraid of spiders or snakes or anything silly like that. Wendy had very real fears. Very difficult to master. Especially the after death one. But I knew something about that. But this wasn't the time to discuss that. Wendy seemed to have another question.

"What is it?" I asked gently. She frowned slightly, then asked.

"Why did you come to my window? Of all the people you could've chosen... Why was it me? Or was it just a random decision?" I hadn't ever really thought about it much, but there had been a reason I went to the open window of the Darling house.

"There was something that brought me to your window. I felt like I should go there. When I ignored the premonition that it would be important and tried to leave, my shadow cut loose and made a dash for the house. I had no choice after that. Everything just happened."

"Do you think we were destined? To be with each other?" I whispered,

"Absolutely. Stars don't lie, and our paths were written. Nor do the _Amittai Chislon_ lie." I chuckled at the myth.

"What are the _Amittai Chislon_?" Wendy asked.

"Just a legend. Flowers that are said to hold everyone's destinies in the Field of Fate."

"Legends only?" she asked sharply .

"No one's heard of them since just before my time."

"Peter, I've seen them. I've been there."

"What?"

"I'm telling you I've been to the Field of Fate! Listen, do you remember when you were blind? And you didn't know who I was?"

"How could I forget?"

When I went into your mind, first I went to the Field of Fate. Pyro met me there. I didn't know it was him then, but he told me a little about the _Amittai Chislon_."

"... That's the first instance I've ever heard of. And the stories before now were all of a fairy going." I was in awe of the girl in my arms.

"I saw ours! Two blossoms with our fairy names engraved on them were intertwined. And Pyro told me out fates were weaved together."

"That comes as no surprise to me." I drew Wendy close and she fell asleep soon, but my mind whirled long into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cool little fact: _Amittai Chislon_ means True Hope in Hebrew.


End file.
